The mixed up story of Percy Jackson
by Amelia234
Summary: When Percy's mom throws him out, Percy knows something strange is going on. Then he's stuck in the woods, and the adventure really begins. Rated T for violence maybe later in the story.
1. Looking back at what happened

**Warning: ****I have never read the Percy Jackson series. I've just heard a few things about the books. (Thanks WiseGirl101!) So please tell me if I should change anything, and I'll post an updated version. (And by the way, this story may really suck!)**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO. That's Rick Riordans thing.**

**Prologue**

I was having a nightmare. Mom was yelling at me to get out of her house. I packed up quickly and left immediately. Not that I wanted to leave of course. But Mom looked so mad that it seemed that I should leave in the dream. But that's when I realized it wasn't a dream, it was real.

It turns out, mom's boyfriend, Blowfish, had told mom all this untrue stuff about me. Maybe he was some kind of mass murderer who was out to kill me. Probably not, though. But I knew there was something 'fishy' with him. Groan

It was a hot summer day when I went outside. The lady said I should put on some sunscreen, but I moved on outside. As I set foot with my freezing bare feet on the outdoor deck, the sun quickly warmed up my toes.

It was so nice being here. I had been on an adventure with Grover and a bunch of my other friends when things had gone wrong. I choked back tears thinking of what had happened.

I tried to push everything that had happened that cold day in October last year right out of my head. But there it was stuck. I had nightmares and flashbacks of the day Grover died. The lady had tried to be nice after the incident to get me to tell her what happened, but each time I tried to tell her, I ended up in sorrow over what had happened.

I knew I should try to tell the lady, but I just couldn't. I mean, not that she didn't understand. She had understood from the time I had wobbled out of the woods, tiered, beaten, and malnourished. You should also know she's not my mom, my real mom through me out of the house. But at least she could still see I was at least _trying_ to tell her.

At the time I had stumbled into her backyard, I knew my plan; eat and run. But she had insisted that I stay longer that I said I would. That's obviously what ended up happening. Now she was like my mom, and together we were like a family.

Now, as much as I like the family life, I knew I couldn't stay any longer. Annabeth needed me, and, as far as I was concerned, I needed her. I had really planned on leaving the first night I had met the lady, but I was stopped by a certain, well… longing. I don't know. I really shouldn't have left her alone. Now without Grover she would be so lonely.

And now I should start telling you about Grover. I wasn't home with mom who threw me out. I was out with Annabeth and Grover for a walk. We were all happy to get away from all the excitement of our adventures when Grover died in the simplest accident. He could have died from his bravery, but no, he had to die from aluminum can poisoning. I mean, come on! Aluminum can poison. He really should have never died at all and he died from aluminum can poisoning. Well, poisoning or not, I knew the truth, my friend Grover, was, well, dead.

Anyhow, despite anything going on in my life, I knew I would be going back for Annabeth. I have had a secret crush on her from the first time I saw her eyes. I couldn't drop her for this lady now. I had to go back to find her. And being the one and only demigod Percy Jackson, it would be my new quest.

**Please review! I'm finished the first chapter but won't post it till I get two reviews. (I'm starting out small)**


	2. At the lady's house

Chapter 1:

I lay in bed reading as the sun rose up. My bags packed I was ready to leave Kate's (the lady) house. I guess I would try to sneak out when breakfast was done. I only felt slightly guilty about leaving after all Kate had done for me. But I knew I just couldn't stay so I moved on with it.

First I decided I would find Annabeth. Then I would swing her into my arms and kiss her. (Okay, maybe that's just what I want to do.) I would actually tell her my next plans. My next plans are to become mom's friend and son again. And after all that's done, I'll take a break from all the excitement. Or that's what I plan to do anyway. By then some other thing probably will have come up.

Jumping down the stairs, I ran down to breakfast. Kate had prepared a lovely breakfast of bacon, eggs, cereal, and a bunch of other awesome foods. I felt a pang of guilt thinking about how I was about to run away from her. But once again, I knew I didn't really have a choice.

After I was finished, I darted back upstairs to get my bag. After, I took one last glance around my room, and slowly tiptoed down the stairs, then managed to get by Kate who was working in the kitchen. I slowly creaked open the door a crack and threw my bag onto her front yard. Then I yelled to her from the main hallway that I was going to play outside. Not waiting for a reply, I pranced outside, breathing in the nice warm air. I tried not to think much about running away. Then slowly picking up speed I found myself galloping into the woods beside Kate's house, not looking back at it.

About a half hour of fast-paced running, I stood gasping in the woods. Looking around, all I could see was a thick mess of branches, several chipmunks, and what seemed like millions of mosquitoes. Swatting and grunting I turned my jog though the forest into a unhurried walk. I didn't need to worry much about Kate coming to look for me, as I was already far into the forest.

I looked around. Trying to recognize something in the woods, or to find Annabeth, I started paying close attention to the big rocks, tree stumps or anything really. I tried calling Annabeth's name once in a while, but soon gave up.

But above all, I just hoped I would be able to get myself to the others pretty soon.

**I'm going to make all the other chapters maybe 1500 words each, but since this is like the very beginning, they're going to be kinda short until the excitement begin's. Rock on!**

**P.S. Please review!!**


	3. Through the forest

**I've never even read the Percy Jackson series, so if you see something I should change, do please say so.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick: Do you own PJO?**

**Me: No Rick, you do.**

**Rick: I do?**

**Me: Yes Rick, you do.**

**Rick: Cool.**

**Me: Ya I know. I wish I own it. But I can't, since you do already. And if I decided to own it, that wouldn't be nice, cause I would be copying you.**

**Rick: Sweet. Good-Bye now.**

**Me: Bye-Bye.**

**Chapter 2- Through the forest**

I sat down in the forest. Winds started to pick up and I knew I was in for a stormy night for sure.

I had been searching for Annabethall day. Who knows. Maybe she was out starving in the forest. But I was hoping she had made it back to camp. I would never be able to forgive myself if I found her hurt or something. So, keeping my hopes up, I kept on walking.

After I long while, things started coming to me. I wondered to myself. What if I was going in circles? What if I wasn't going the right way? What if..? Questions and more questions started popping into my head and (this may sound babyish) I really needed help. What I really needed was a reassuring talk from my mom.

And to start with my mom. We had been so close before. I told her everything, same with her. I mean, it must take a lot to through your own son out of your house. I'm really wondering now what Mr. Evil Blowfish must have really said something bad about me. I just hope he didn't tell her that I got kicked out of school. She would have been really mad. I'm not sure that would have maddened her enough though.

Now that Evil Blowfish (that's what I've decided on calling him from now on) is going down. I always knew there was something with him. But seriously, when I get back, _if _I get back, he's the one going down this time.

And Annabeth. What if she was still in the forest, hurt or something? What if she needed my help? It's a shame. I could have been helping her right now, or even back at camp with her! But no, I had to be stupid enough to leave her.

(A/N- I will make a chapter later describing what happened the day Grover died of aluminum can poisoning!)

Bang! I tripped over a huge tree stump. But… wha? I didn't remember starting to walk. I guess since I was so mad I had started to power walk without noticing. How embarrassing. Now it would really be my fault if she was hurt badly.

Siding down on the tree stump, I wonderful idea came into my head. It was so sudden; I practically fell off the stump. I (instead of falling off) scrambled onto the ground, remembering something about passing the stump. I looked at the very bottom of the stump. And yes!! There it was! On the way through the forest (Annabeth was farther in front of me) I had engraved in to the wood Percy heart's Annabeth. (It's not like I had anything better to do…)

So this must mean that I'm on the right track back to camp. Now if I could only stay on it…

So far, my search for Annabeth was not going well. Unless she was back at camp, I didn't think she was anywhere in the forest. Of course, she might have gone off on the wrong way, she might have gotten lost, somewhere in the forest.

A pang of guilt entered my stomach while I though about if she wasn't back at camp, or even dead, it would be completely my fault. If she was lost or dead, I hope they wouldn't throw me out of camp.

Throwing my feet back onto the now muddy with rain forest path, I started walking again. My knowledge told me I was close to camp. That's when I started running. Carefully though. I wanted to get to camp as fast as possible without slipping and hurting myself. I was extremely curios to see if Annabeth was there. I mean, I was excited to see the others to of course, but at the moment Annabeth was my main priority. And well… I just needed to make sure she was okay…

Shifting around the wet trees and roots in the forest, I made my way through the thick brambles blocking my way. I could start to see camp about a mile away. "Darn" I thought to myself. I had though it was much closer. But at least I was on the right track.

Finally, I had walked the mile and was right near camp. Standing at the entrance, I took a deep breath before entering. Then I saw her. Annabeth was standing; talking to someone I couldn't see. That made my day. Now that I knew she was okay, my fears faded.

I went over to her, and she saw me and smiled, her too probably relieved. I was finally back in camp, and I was happy to be back in camp.


	4. Back at camp

**Chapter 3 people! Please Review or next chapter will not come! Keep in mind I've never read the books and am excepting any suggestions! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick: I am the ruler of the world! **

**Me: No Rick, you're not. But you do own PJ&O.**

**Rick: But I don't rule the world?**

**Me: No, sadly not.**

**Rick: Oh.**

**Me: Don't be sad Rick, owning PJ&O is the second best thing other than ruling the world.**

**Rick: Ok, I'll go on with owning PJ&O then.**

**Me: And I'll take over the duty of ruling the world.**

**Rick: Well, I guess…**

**Me: You guess what?**

**Rick: That you can take my duty of ruling the world. I'd rather own PJ&O anyway.**

**Me: Ok. MHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NOW MY EVIL PLANS WILL BEGIN!!**

**Back at camp**

It turns out that Annabeth was talking to Poseidon. They had been inquiring about my disappearance. Discussing what they should do next to try to find me. It makes me very happy that Annabeth had been inquiring about me. Not that that matters to me of course.

Ok. So I guess you can say that I like her a tinsy insy bit. Well, maybe a bit more, but I couldn't let that get in my way. I have tried to tell her before, but you know what it's like. I might be good at sword fighting, or other things, but love isn't something I've excelled in over the years.

Sprinting over to me Annabeth drew me into a hug. I could feel her warm breath as she squeezed me tightly. Poseidon walked over and glared at me. Not as much of a warm greeting as Annabeth.

"Perceus," he raised his voice at me "I am very disappointed in you!"

"Oh great, now comes either the guilt trick or a lecture about how you shouldn't wander of after an encounter with trouble and to get back to camp." I thought.

"I have told you many, many times Percy if you are hurt or defeated…" he started his lecture.

His voice drifted of into another world as I looked around camp to try to see just what had happened when I was gone. I spotted Thalia over talking to someone I couldn't catch. Other than that things around camp looked fairly normal, people in training, resting, all fairly the same. It didn't appear I had missed as much as I thought I would.

"… and to be thrown out of your mother's house!"

I winced. I had been hoping that he wouldn't have heard about that.

"Percy, I'm not sure what you have done this time, but to be thrown out of your own house! I was expecting better from you. You know, I could just as well throw you out of this place too! You'd have better be glad that I am your father and know you have no where else to go! I want you to now tell me exactly what happened or else you'll be punished I tell you!" he said, rattling a few of the cabins while saying it.

"Well, you see, I don't know what happened. One moment she was perfectly content with me, she was even acting like a loving caring mother," I tried, "then all at once, she ordered me out of the house! Just like that!"

"Well that's not at all how I heard it," he roared, "I heard you killed Gover, blew up another bus, left Annabeth alone in the woods,… Now I don't blame her for throwing you out!"

He listed a whole other list of extremely horrible things that he thought I had done. Most of it I hadn't done, I had only done some of the not so bad things.

I gasped. I tried again to tell him that that wasn't it, but it was no use. His mind was set and there was nothing I could do to change it.

At least Annabeth believed me. But she was there when he died. But I was however disappointed and surprised that she hadn't tried to change his mind either. After a bit though, I was told otherwise.

"I'm so sorry Percy." she said quietly, "I tried to change his mind but I couldn't either. I'm so, so sorry."

I hugged her again, but after that I was feeling pretty down. Sure, I've got the girl of my dreams feeling sorry for me, and trying to be with me a lot, but that's all the good news. Other than her, no one really talked to me anymore. Everyone now had their minds set that I had killed Grover and done all of these other things.

It was Friday night and time for capture the flag. I was sure that the others would be a bit more aggressive with me tonight. They STILL thought I had killed Grover. One would think that they would at least think about my side of the story. But for some reason, they seemed completely convinced that I had killed him. Even though Annabeth was there, (I'm not saying I would rather they suspect Annabeth) they seemed totally 100 sure that it was me.

Something strange is going on.

After the very rough version of capture the flag, I set myself down in bed and rested myself. But it was true; everyone had seemed more bloodthirsty than usual. Not that anyone was usually bloodthirsty of course, but it was so weird. It was like they were all against me! And they had already had their time to cool down about Grover. What's the prob with them??

There was definitely something weird going on, and I wanted to find out more.

But before I could, I needed some rest.

Waking up, I saw dozens of faces with red eyes and fans looking down at me.

Gasping, I sat up, and found that it had only been a vision, that lasted a short amount of time. But I couldn't forget all those red eyes and fangs, and what had been even creepier, is that the figures that they belonged to was all the half bloods in the camp.

Walking out, the first thing I saw was a smiling Annabeth. I relaxed. She hadn't been one of the figures I just noticed in the vision.

We went to get breakfast and Annabeth told me the truth also. It turns out she had noticed something with everyone too. I was so glad she wasn't like the others.

No one was at the breakfast area, so we enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast with no people staring with frowns on their faces at me.

"Percy," Annabeth said to me with her mouth full, "I'm not sure what's going on with everyone, but I hope they stop soon. Everyone is starting to really freak me out.

"Tell me about it. How could they actually believe that I did all that stuff. They didn't even wait to think. That just doesn't seem right to me." I told her truthfully.

"I'm sure it will get back to normal soon Percy, maybe, oh I don't know. Everything just doesn't seem right."

We finished breakfast and headed outside. It was silent all around camp. Not even a person in sight. Nothing seemed right today. And by all the people around me, I was itching to find out what was wrong around here.

I headed of to get ready for the day.

**P.S. I just found out Percy and annabeth didn't eat at the same table, but I'm not sure of the best way to change that in my story, so I'm just leaving it as it is. Maybe I'll fix it later.**


	5. the end at last

**The end at last**

Chapter 3 was the last chapter of my story. Now it's your turn. You decide what happens now. You can use the first part of the story for a fanfic if you'd like. You can change it around also as much as you like.

Ask yourself these questions after reading the first part of the story. Why did Percy's mom throw him out? Was it her decision? Or did someone else make her? How will Percy find out who did what? How does Percy find out? How does the story end on the end? Who is the bad guy? Have fun making up your own second part of the story, and be creative too. Here are my answers to the questions above.

- Percy's mom didn't choose to throw him out. Medusa came back after Percy defeated her in the first book. She stole a magic item that could transform. She kidnapped Percy' mom, transformed into Percy's mom, and threw him out. Easy as pie. But obviously not so easy. Chiron found out about Percy's mom throwing him out when Percy arrived back at camp. He senses that something isn't right. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover get sent on a quest to find out what's happening. They too get kidnapped by Medusa on their quest, and get locked up with Percy's mom. They find a way out (duh) and save everyone from all the scary objects, and kill Medusa once again. Everyone is happy and lives happily ever after. Of course, not for long…

You can also decide what hurt Grover, Annabeth, and Percy at the start of the story.


End file.
